


Game of Love

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: (there’s gonna be fluff swear), 2hyun biting each other’s heads, Crack, Jonghyun is a prick, Lots of well not so nice words, M/M, but Minhyun is a prick, cursing, fluff with humor, lots of innuendos, lots of sass, slow(not really)burn, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: Jonghyun, a creative director and the thorn among the roses in his family needs a pretend girlfriend for their annual family reunion(s) and seeks the help of his sister, Doyeon.Problem is, his sister forgot the big-ass memo on how he needed a woman and not a man who he’ll share some sp*rm with.On chaptered fics break. Sorry 😔
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d - because we’ll die like men (no, I’m not kidding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doyeon,” Jonghyun gritted his teeth. “I asked for a fake partner, a girlfriend—a human with a vagina, and not a man who I’ll share some sperm with.” 
> 
> “Okay first—let’s get things straight,” Doyeon faced him, hands raised and ready to tick off her fingers to prove a point. “One, when you said: ‘Doyeon, find me fake partner,’ you actually meant a man—a guy, a human who has the same di—”
> 
> “Language, Kim Doyeon,” he warned, pinning his sister with a glare. 
> 
> “—dignity as you,” Doyeon angelically beamed, clinging into his arms. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and sighed. 
> 
> If Doyeon wasn’t his one and only (lovable, sweet, and amazing) sister, he would have killed her right there and then. 

“I’m here, Doyeon-ah,” Jonghyun sighed as soon as he parked his car. He took a look at himself in the rearview mirror and groaned. His mother would surely go nuts at those dark circles on his face. 

“You know, for someone who has to meet his ‘supposed to be love of my life’ today, you’re awfully late,” Doyeon, his younger sister, chastised through the other end of the line. 

Well, he forgot about that. He checked the time and sure enough, he had been late for an hour. He took his bag, his phone and went out of the car, hurriedly walking to his SUV’s trunk, which had all the things that he needed. 

“She’s okay, right? I mean, Auntie Barbara didn’t do anything weird and freaked her out yet?” he asked, a little worried about his fake girlfriend. Knowing how their aunt was, how she would always go out of her way to make someone feel uncomfortable with her favorite question of:  _ So, when are you guys going to get married?  _ when, take note, she’s only meeting whoever he (or in this case, Doyeon) brought for the first time.

And it’s for that reason that Jonghyun had asked his sister to find him a fake girlfriend. He’s tired of answering the same questions over and over again, and not only from Aunt Barbara, but from everyone (minus his sister and dad) in their family. And it’s not just those tiring questions—but the way his relatives would look at him with pity in their eyes as if he’s hopeless just because he’s thirty and yes, still fucking single. 

When that’s not the case at all. 

Sure, he would get lonely sometimes, when Doyeon is out on a date with that kid boyfriend of hers, but other than that—he’s fine. He’s fucking very fine not dating at all, and was very happy that he’s single, enjoying his sweet and very busy time outwinning everyone in this jungle-like world. 

“Uhm, no… she hasn't… I think.” The hesitation in his sister’s voice should have alarmed him, but with his head all over the place—from worrying for his fake girlfriend’s welfare and thinking if the fake girlfriend can actually fool their relatives that they’re not fake-dating, to his retrogressing project that should have been finalized this week but due to his teammates being so lax and can’t fucking listen to simple instructions, well—here he was—a massive mess, with his usual polished self all over the place as he worried about everything and how the hell he’ll be able to do a product launch in two months. 

Which, Doyeon, his amazing sister—saw through. 

“So, anyway,” Doyeon changed the topic before her brother could even notice. “Do you know how many times I have to tell mum that you’re arriving soon? Because bro, you have no idea—” 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. 

Here we go again.

You see, he truly loved his sister. If there’s any man who could love Doyeon more than their dad and their grandpas—it’s him. It’s just that, as much as Doyeon’s charms and loveable side are endless, so was her unnecessary yapping and nagging. 

Jonghyun tuned out his sister’s usual yapping and started unbuttoning his shirt. Reaching for his travel bag, he took out his dry shampoo and sprayed it all over his hair, then shook the excess off, earning him a loud grunt of dismay from none other than his charming sister. He heard a clack of heels against the pebbled pavement, and before he could turn and glare at his sister to stop her in place, she beat him to it and slapped his hand away from his hair. 

“I swear, whoever invented this dry shampoo, I’ll kill him,” Doyeon grunted, fixing his hair. Jonghyun rolled his eyes, hand reaching for the garment bag his sister was carrying, containing his outfit, courtesy of their mother—which only meant one thing: a too-extravagant outfit for a wedding anniversary. 

He got that right. 

As soon as he zipped out the bag, he saw a black dress shirt intricate with gold-lined rose vines patterns that reminded him of a knight in a fairytale book. He took a glance at Doyeon and saw that his sister was wearing a black long-sleeved fairy gown with intricate rose vines in gold from the end of the gown up to her bust, the same design as his. 

So, yes—they’re going with this concept today. A fairytale concept for their grandparents’ golden wedding anniversary. 

Jonghyun could only shake his head in amusement. Knowing that it’s not only his mother that went overboard, but of course, their other aunts too. 

Yeoksi, the ever competitive Kims’. 

“Let me guess, there’s a Couture competition that’s happening at the gardens, isn’t there?” 

Doyeon’s scoff was enough answer for him. He chuckled mirthlessly and reached for his shirt, changing into it as his sister continued to work on his hair. 

“It wouldn’t be the  _ Roses of the Kims _ if they wouldn’t make a competition out of this,” Doyeon said, tipping his chin up. His sister clicked her tongue and reached for her pouch. The next thing he knew, Doyeon was downing his lips with their brand’s cream blush. “Don’t give me that disparaging look, Oppa, it’s not like you don’t do that too.” 

Jonghyun could only grunt. 

Sure, he’s no different from the Roses of the Kims. After all, he’s a byproduct of that—with her mother marrying, in her own words, the most-fitted Kim in her generation, which was their father. 

If only their parents weren’t so in love (thanked God for that) with each other, Jonghyun would feel bad for their father, and how he was pulled into this sibling rivalry as if he were some mere product. Though, Jonghyun was sure that even if his father knew that from the beginning, he’ll still marry their mother—his father is whipped as fuck. And for that, their too competitive and high-maintenance mother was very lucky. 

But apparently, Cupid’s luck had stopped with their mother—seeing how Doyeon and him were still not married. 

And like he said, he didn’t mind. As for his failed relationships, he’s actually thankful that they didn’t work out. He couldn’t fathom how he’ll spend his life with a partner who couldn’t keep up with their promises, their subpar life goals, who were too free-spirited, and too lax—as if the world would stop for them, not realizing that that’s not the way of life. The world was a jungle, you’ll either fight and dominate for your seat, or hide and evaporate. 

And with his past relationships’ cases, sadly, all of them chose the latter. 

Jonghyun looked at his sister worriedly. He’s okay not finding that perfect-partner, but for Doyeon? No way. He wouldn’t let Doyeon walk that path too. 

“Doyeon-ah, make sure you find the perfect partner, like how dad is to mum,” he said, sincerely worried for his sister. Doyeon met his eyes then snorted. “I’m serious, Doyeon, I don’t want you to be the next Aunt Barbara.” 

Doyeon rolled her eyes. “You know, I wouldn’t be the next Aunt Barbara if you and mum would just freaking stop being such a perfectionist with whoever I’m dating.” Doyeon pinched his cheek. “There, done. You look like you’re somehow alive now.” 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and closed the trunk of his car. Offering his arm to his sister, they started walking to their grandparents’ garden, with Doyeon, sweet and charming Doyeon, fixing his hair as if she hadn’t fixed it enough the past couple of minutes. “We’re doing that for your own good, Doyeon-ah. You don’t exactly have the best taste when it comes to choosing the right partner for yourself.” 

“I don’t think there's anything wrong with my taste, it’s just that you and mum have such high standards.” 

“Which, you should definitely learn from. I mean, as the Creative Director of our fashion house, you work in the most meticulous way—so I don’t get why you can’t do the same when it comes to filtering the kids that you date.” 

“Eunwoo isn’t a kid, Oppa,” Doyeon retaliated, protecting her latest model boy-toy that, for the life of Jonghyun, he just couldn’t understand why. 

Sure, Eunwoo, Cha Eunwoo was fine—better than the other models that his little sister had dated, but the problem was—he’s just fine, and Jonghyun couldn’t see anything good in him aside from his jaw-dropping visuals. And though Cha Eunwoo came from an elite family the same as them, still, having a career as a model was not enough for Jonghyun to approve of the kid to be his sister’s boyfriend. 

Doyeon deserved so much more than that. His sister deserved the whole world, and he’s a hundred percent sure that Eunwoo’s modeling career wouldn’t afford even the cheapest—let alone a single—Birkin bag that his sister collects. 

“And he isn’t exactly a man, either,” Jonghyun replied with a snicker, pulling his sister’s hand tighter to his arm before Doyeon could even pinch him with all of her strength. “I told you to find a man who’ll be able to buy you those Birkins that you so casually buy, and of course the one who can afford, without batting an eye and using his parents’ money, your dream wedding dress tailored only for you by Giambattista Valli.” 

“I don't need a man to get me that.” 

Yeoksi, Kim Doyeon. 

Jonghyun turned to face his sister and with a proud smirk, pinched her cheek and placed a kiss on the top of her hair. “I know, but as your one and only brother, that’s my requirement. So tell that kid that you love so much that he better start working for his family’s company, so that in five years he’ll be able to afford that.” 

He flicked Doyeon’s pouting lips and started walking again, as his sister grumbled by his side on how he’s being too much and was becoming more and more like their mother. Jonghyun chuckled in amusement until he saw the aftermath of their mother’s neverending sibling rivalry. 

The once simple yet elegant gardens of their grandparents’ mansion had turned into a chaotic mess. Mismatched concepts raging from prehistoric art to modernism were all over the place, with medieval columns where gargoyles were perched atop them circling the tables, to baroque sculptures of angels here and there—and if that wasn’t enough, there were modern art paintings that were scattered around the garden. 

What the fucking god. 

“Please tell me that mum didn’t invite any of our business partners,” Jonghyun groaned as Doyeon giggled, enjoying the growing irritation in his voice. 

“I would lie and say no, but there’s Mr. Choi talking with dad.” Jonghyun could only groan louder in humiliation. 

“Let’s just find my date, where is she—” Jonghyun paused. He saw their mother huddled in the middle of a crowd with their aunts looking at her with a fake-condensing smile, as their mother continued to laugh with that proud beam in her face as if she just won the Best Child Award tonight. 

But that’s not what caught Jonghyun’s eye. It’s the two men that his mother were clinging onto. With the first one, much to his dismay, was Cha Eunwoo (Jonghyun could only roll his eyes at the betrayal here), then the second one was a man that he had never seen before. 

Jonghyun squinted, staring at the man on his mother’s right. He tried his best to recognize who this stranger was, because it’s either he knew him or—seeing he couldn’t recognize him as the son of their business partners—could only mean one thing. 

Kim Doyeon, his very sweet and amazing beautiful sister, had done something he didn’t ask of her yet again. 

“Doyeon,” Jonghyun gritted his teeth. “I asked for a fake partner, a girlfriend—a human with a vagina, and not a man who I’ll share some sperm with.” 

“Okay first—let’s get things straight,” Doyeon faced him, hands raised and ready to tick off her fingers to prove a point. “One, when you said: ‘Doyeon, find me fake partner,’ you actually meant a man—a guy, a human who has the same di—”

“Language, Kim Doyeon,” he warned, pinning his sister with a glare. 

“—dignity as you,” Doyeon angelically beamed, ticking off one of her fingers. “Second, we both know that although you swing both ways, it’s the other side that you like batting more for.” Doyeon paused, curtsying to one of their prominable guests, as Jonghyun did the same, bowing his head slightly with a respectful smile, as if he didn’t want to shave Doyeon’s hair right now. 

“And last but not the least,” Doyeon took his hand and gave it a squeeze, her gaze had that tinge of sadness and pity. And he didn’t have to be a genius to know what’s coming next. He looked away from his sister and started walking towards their mother, with Doyeon sighing next to him. 

“I’m fine, Doyeon, I’m fine being single, so please stop worrying over nothing.” He heard another sigh coming from Doyeon as her hand pulled his, tugging on it to make him stop and face her. 

“Then tell me, Oppa, why are you overworking yourself?” Doyeon asked, looking straight into his eyes—searching for answers when they both already knew what the answer was.

“Because I need to buy you a mansion. Obviously, your boyfriend can’t do that.” Doyeon puffed her cheeks and Jonghyun laughed. “Fine, he may be able to do that, well, in twenty years.” 

“I wish you would stop looking down on Eunwoo, Oppa.” 

Jonghyun smiled gently at his sister and intertwined their fingers, walking towards their mother. “Then tell him to start earning real money with a real stable job.” 

“I’d say fair point, but this is exactly not fair—”

“Jonghyun! Doyeon!” their mother gushed, cutting Doyeon off mid-speech. Doyeon groaned by his side while Jonghyun could only chuckle, watching their mother who’s definitely in her element, walking towards them with a brilliant smile on her face and arms outstretched as if she hadn’t seen them for months. “My adorable beautiful and handsome puppies!” 

“I wish she would stop calling us like that,” Doyeon whispered, putting on her fake smile. “His name is Minhyun by the way,” his sister added, before walking ahead of him. He watched as Doyeon kissed their mother on the cheek then rolled his eyes when she did the same to her kid-boyfriend, only in the lips, as if to spite him even more. 

He really would shave Doyeon’s hair off tonight. 

“Hi Mother,” Jonghyun greeted, placing a sincere kiss on their mother’s cheek. Despite their mother driving him crazy with her too-competitive and crazy antics, he loved her as much as any child loved and adored their mother, as if they’re their heroes—which was true.

“My ever so beautiful and handsome son,” their mother beamed, but it soon faded and turned into a frown. “You’re overworking yourself again, aren’t you?” 

“Can’t help it, we have an upcoming product launch after all,” Jonghyun answered, nodding towards the man that he’s fake dating this year. The man—or he should say, Minhyun—smiled at him then walked to where they were. Jonghyun dislodged himself from his mother's tight embrace and tilted his head, watching the way Minhyun just naturally fits himself in, stopping and greeting his family and their guests as if this wasn’t the first time that he’s here. 

“That’s not an excuse, Jonghyun. I hired those assistants so that you won’t overwork yourself.” 

“Which I reminded him of so many times, Mother,” Minhyun interjected, beaming at him.

_ ‘Mother,’ _ huh?

Jonghyun glanced at Doyeon, and of course, there’s that smug look on his sister’s face—telling him that she hired a believable and worthy fake-partner this time. 

Let’s see how worthy this man was. 

Jonghyun turned to Minhyun with a mischievous beam and fixed his shirt, picking an invisible lint on it. “You did, love, but unfortunately, it isn’t enough to stop me.” he answered, leaning close and kissing Minhyun on the cheek. Testing where the said man’s boundaries lie, if he could manage something like that. 

Minhyun chuckled, eyes glimmering with the challenge that Jonghyun had started, as his arm snaked around his waist. “Sadly, but surely in the future, I’ll be able to successfully do that.” Minhyun tipped his chin. “After all, your mother tasked me to do that. Isn’t that right, mum?” 

“Of course. You have my full support, along with your dad.” his mother answered with an excited and cheerful voice before her attention was called by his father. 

Jonghyun watched as his mother gushed to his father and his friends, turning every now and then toward them. Jonghyun didn’t miss the newfound fondness and relief in their father’s face. And how, not too long ago, his mother used the term ‘dad’ as if Minhyun was now part of their family. And by the smug look on Minhyun’s face, along with that raised eyebrow of his, he had caught on that too. 

“So, what now, love?” Minhyun asked, leaning closer to him, eyes never losing that spark of determination - something that Jonghyun had never seen from the ex-fake partners that he and his sister had hired before. “Did I pass your test?” 

Jonghyun laughed. Doyeon had briefed and trained Minhyun too well. 

He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over Minhyun’s neck, smiling as he saw a blush slowly crept its way on his skin.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi, yes—this is back. 😂  
> If you’ve read the first version of this (before I stupidly deleted it) hope you’ll still enjoy & love this ver—the original ver—before I changed Minhyun’s character because I was so in love with Will Solace’s bright and sunny personality (free kisses to everyone who knows Will Solace 😘) 
> 
> And also, to all the readers who left comments, kudos and hits on the first ver, I’m very sorry that it got deleted too 🥺 and thank you also for checking up on me, not only in my CC, but also messaging me too 🥺
> 
> Anyhoo~ no more sad thoughts 😂 this will be updated sporadically since I’m proofreading it chapter by chapter (I finished writing it like promised ❤️) so just sit back, enjoy and get ready to smack the crazy characters in this story 😂
> 
> With lots of love (and support),  
> A (a frustrated writer)


End file.
